


Twenty-Two

by Krethes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1980s, Happy Birthday Remus Lupin, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, M/M, March 10, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Surprises, birthday fic, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krethes/pseuds/Krethes
Summary: For Remus's twenty-second birthday, Sirius wants to give him something big.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Twenty-Two

“Moony, psst.”

“Padfoot, please.”

“Mooooony!”

A sigh. Rustling of sheets. “...yes, Padfoot?”

“Happy twenty-second birthday.” A kiss, warm and sweet.

“Thank you. It’s midnight.”

“I have a surprise for you.”

“Padfoot, midnight.”

“Moony, a surprise!”

Another sigh. Further rustling of sheets. “Unless the surprise is a sleeping draught, I am sure it can wait until morning.”

Sirius flopped dramatically back down onto his pillow, one arm thrown over his eyes and the other across the tan back next to him. “Could it be both?” he tried again, trying to remember how to make a sleeping potion.

Hard knuckles rapped his hip bone and he hissed at the sharp pain. “Fine, fine,” Sirius conceded. He rolled over to his side and pulled himself closer to Remus’s warm body until he could wrap his leg around one of his. Remus made a sleepy noise, grumbling something into his pillow, but let Sirius draw him into his arms. Nestled there, with his nose in the sandy curls, Sirius easily fell back asleep. It could wait until morning.

Sunlight streamed through the slatted wooden blinds in their room, and Sirius woke at the gentle caress, delighted to see Remus still asleep in the circle of his arms. He pressed a tender kiss to the scar-crossed shoulder and carefully extracted himself. He pulled on his long-forgotten plaid pajama bottoms and padded as quietly as he could into their tiny kitchen.

Sirius didn’t cook often -- that was more Remus’s forte -- but he’d picked up some kitchen helper spells from Mrs. Potter over the many meals shared in their dining room. He prepared a simple but hearty breakfast, transfigured a platter into a tray, and carried it back to their bedroom, the only one in their flat. 

He’d hoped to wake Remus up gently with a few soft words, but Remus was awake already and sitting upright against the headboard. “Smelled the bacon,” Remus rasped, voice rough from a deep sleep. Sirius looked at him, basked in the light from the window, all golden and warm. His hair was a mess, his curls tangled around his shoulders and a little frizzy, but Sirius thought he was absolutely perfect.

Remus caught him staring and cleared his throat, one eyebrow arched -- how could he do that, Sirius wondered -- sardonically. “Are you going to ogle me all morning, or may I eat my breakfast?” Remus teased, amber eyes glinting with mischief. 

Sirius chuckled and closed the distance between them, setting the breakfast tray across Remus’s lap. “It’s _our_ breakfast,” he corrected as he crawled back onto the bed, second fork in hand. “And you need to eat quickly.” At Remus’s double-brow raise of shock, Sirius stabbed a tomato slice with his fork and popped it into his mouth. “You have a surprise, remember? Hurry up, go on!”

Remus laughed at him but tucked into the breakfast quickly nevertheless. He was always a quick eater, and the heavily-laden tray of eggs, pancakes, sausages, bacon, and tomatoes was polished off with ease. “Is there tea?” Remus asked as he wiped his mouth neatly on the napkin.

“Is there tea, pah,” Sirius scoffed. “Yes, of course, you daft boy,” he chided, kissing the tip of Remus’s long nose as he hopped to his feet. “You can have it after you shower and get ready to go.”

“Go? Go where? It’s my birthday.” 

“Right, so hurry up!” Sirius was practically bursting at the seams with energy as he dove into their closet to look for an outfit. He heard the shower running but didn’t hear Remus behind him until hot hands wrapped around his waist. 

“Not going to join me?” Remus asked, his lips moving against his neck before latching on in a playful bite. “It’s my birthday,” he stressed, as if Sirius needed any more motivation. He shucked his drawstring bottoms to the floor and stepped out of them just as Remus bit him again, harder. 

They stumbled into the bathroom, giggling like teenagers, and Sirius let Remus pull him into the tub. The hot spray of the water stung his cool skin for a few seconds, but Remus’s hands roaming his back warmed him up quickly enough. Remus pushed him against the cold tile wall and Sirius gasped, the sound lost in Remus’s mouth. “Bossing me around on my birthday,” Remus grumbled against his lips, teeth nipping at him impatiently. “Of all days.” 

All Sirius could do was nod, because Remus’s hand had slipped down to grab his cock, steady and sure, and he was stroking him without pause. He bucked his hips into the hand, matching the strokes, and groaned his pleasure when Remus didn’t stop him. He felt Remus’s length against his hip and buried his hands in his sopping hair. “So fuck me,” he panted out, knowing he had no leverage, no leg to stand on.

“You are a brat,” Remus admonished, but turned Sirius around anyway so that he was facing the tile. “I haven’t even had my tea,” he continued even as his hands trailed away from his cock and across the smooth planes of his back, down the curve of his ass. His fingers teased his entrance and Sirius whined, impatient. 

“C’mon, Moony,” he breathed, pressing his luck. “Hurry up and fuck me-- we’ve got to go.” He glanced over his shoulder just in time to see Remus’s eyes harden and gasped at the swat to his ass. 

“You,” Remus growled, shoving two magically-lubed fingers into him, “are insufferable.” He worked him quickly, powering through Sirius’s small grunts of pain as his body adjusted. Sirius didn’t mind -- this was how he liked it, raw passion in uncomfortable positions, a reminder of the effect he had on his boyfriend. He felt it evened the playing field since he was constantly in a state of preloaded arousal where Remus was concerned. 

Remus thrust into him without warning, pausing halfway in to let Sirius catch the breath he’d sucked in forcefully. Sirius didn’t take Remus often, maybe once or twice a month and almost exclusively this time of the month with the full moon on the horizon. But he caught his breath and relaxed to accommodate the fullness. The moment Remus felt him loosen, he thrust again and bottomed out, groaning into Sirius’s hair. “Sirius,” he breathed, a moment of tenderness between the rough-handling.

“Not having second thoughts, are you?” Sirius found himself saying between labored pants when Remus hadn’t moved. He clenched around him and felt the dam break in Remus’s resolve. He knew how to bait his Moony, had perfected his technique over years of being with him and the years before -- only now, instead of getting into verbal arguments and fist fights, they did this.

Remus grabbed his hips roughly and set a mind-numbing pace, sparing no effort to take things slow or gentle. Sirius’s hands scrambled for purchase on the slippery shower wall but found none, so he reached back to cradle Remus’s head in his hands, urging him on. “That’s it, Moony,” he panted, starting to come undone in the frenzy. He loved being treated like this, when Remus was too keyed up to act like he’d break. Remus was strong, too strong, when the full moon was close, but he’d never hurt Sirius beyond repair. 

Pain, white-hot and startling, blossomed in his shoulder as Remus clamped down, growling into his skin. He angled his hips just a tad and Sirius cried out, pain turning to pleasure in an instant. Remus didn’t let up but kept his angle, and came with a harsh grunt against Sirius’s neck. He pulled out, spun Sirius, and sunk to his knees, heedless of the water that ran into his eyes. 

Remus swallowed his neglected cock in one fell swoop and it was all Sirius could do to stay upright, his knees shaking. He buried his hands in the wet curls below him, feeling far too hot in the water, the humidity, and the man currently trying to suck his very soul out through his cock. It didn’t take much, Remus’s cheeks hollowing out and his tongue running a searing, sloppy line along the vein on the underside of his length, and Sirius came gracelessly down Remus’s throat.

Hands reaching, he drew Remus back onto his feet by his shoulders and reveled in the soft kisses placed on his bruised shoulder, his neck, his brow. His lips throbbed being a chew toy, but the pain was invigorating, pleasant, even. 

Remus was more subdued after they washed, towel-drying his hair rigorously while Sirius fought with a drying charm on his own. Now that they were almost to the surprise, he was nervous, which always made his magic a little dodgy on the finer things like cosmetic charms. After three attempts (wherein he’d had to drench his hair again in between each one), he finally had his hair correct, and Remus was watching him with quiet amusement, his kiss-bruised lips curled into a grin. “You love me,” Sirius said, flippantly, tossing his perfectly-coiffed hair for emphasis.

“Tea now, Padfoot, please,” was Remus’s only answer as he dug through his drawer for a pair of briefs. 

“So bossy,” Sirius teased, a little jolt going down his spine at the look Remus gave him. He all but skipped to the kitchen, reflecting inwardly on how easy it was to get his Moony going this close to the full moon. He found himself distracted as he poured the tea, lost in sordid memories that helped ease the nervous fluttering in his chest. 

Remus found him with the teapot still in hand and two empty cups and tsked. “Relentless,” he chided, taking the teapot from him and pouring the tea. Sirius dressed quickly and when he returned to the kitchen, Remus had cleared away the mess from breakfast and was sitting at their dinette, stirring a mountain of sugar into his tea. 

“What’s the surprise?” Remus asked, head tilted slightly to the side. His golden eyes flicked over Sirius’s body freely, taking in his tight acid-washed blue jeans and white muscle tank top neatly tucked in. Sirius felt a little like a rabbit being stalked by a fox -- or a wolf, he supposed -- at the heat still in Remus’s eyes, and swallowed his arousal down firmly. There would be time for that later. 

“Well if I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise. C’mon, Moony.”

“Does Prongs know?”

“Pfft, like Prongs could keep a secret from you for longer than a day,” Sirius scoffed, remembering plenty of blurted-out secrets from James in their school days. “But I suppose you’ve already asked him?”

“I might’ve…” Remus admitted, tan skin blushing in his embarrassment at being caught out. “You’re nervous.” 

“Just excited,” Sirius lied, flashing Remus with a wide smile. He drank his tea quickly, poured the remainder from the pot into a thermos for Remus, and grabbed his jacket from the coat rack. “Ready?”

“Where are we going?”

  
“Secret, Moony. Merlin, you’d think you didn’t know the meaning of the word.” He dodged the attempt to ruffle his hair and pressed the thermos firmly into Remus’s hands. “You’ll have to side-along. Unless you wanna take the--”

“We are not taking the bike.”

“Fine, fine, fine,” he said, flapping his hand. He knew Remus would reject the idea; their destination was way too far a motorcycle trip, anyway. Remus wrapped one long arm around his waist and held tight, fingers digging into his hip a little. 

Sirius focused on their destination in his mind’s eye, and Apparated.

  
\---

  
Once the world stopped its stomach-churning spinning, Sirius put his hands over Remus’s eyes, stretching up just a little to do so. “No peeking,” he whispered in his ear, unable to keep the grin from his face.

He saw Remus’s nose twitch as he took in the smells -- crisp air, the salty ocean, the smell of fresh paint and, he assumed since he’d been there so often over the past month, himself. Remus’s brows knit together above his nose, but he didn’t protest as Sirius walked him up a gently-sloping path. 

“Okay, you can open your eyes.” Sirius slid his hands from Remus’s face and shoved them into his jacket pockets to keep from pulling on his hair or something else mildly destructive. They’d spoken about doing something like this before, had even discussed at length about what they’d like to have, but it had always seemed so far-fetched, so out of reach. 

Remus’s eyes fluttered open and Sirius saw the place anew. 

They were at the steps of a small two-story cottage with a white wrap-around porch and gleaming, spotless steps. The wooden exterior of the house had been freshly painted in a robin’s egg blue and it nearly blended into the sky above it. An attempt at growing lavender and sage had been made in the front garden, but Sirius had always been a bit rubbish at Herbology and his time away from school had not improved that any. 

Remus grabbed his bicep hard and looked at him, stunned. “Sirius…” he breathed, amber eyes wide as saucers. “Where… what… what is this?” 

“Um, it’s… it’s our new home, if you like it,” he answered, anxiously scanning Remus’s face for a trace of disappointment. Maybe he wouldn’t like it, maybe he didn’t want to leave their tiny, cramped flat in London for a seaside home. Sirius had a moment of irrational fear -- maybe Remus had mentioned he’d hated growing up on the sea, maybe he had bad memories of it instead of good ones, maybe -- 

Arms like iron enveloped him and pulled him in a near-bone-crushing hug. “Padfoot,” Remus whispered into his collar. “It’s wonderful -- can we, can we go inside?”

They walked in, through a stone-floored entryway into a house with light wooden floors and pale blue walls. The entryway flowed into a living space and then immediately into a sprawling kitchen with checkered linoleum on the floor and blue-and-white cabinets. A large window looked out onto a hedge-fenced garden (the hedges were uneven and lopsided but that was fine, Remus could fix those).

Sirius led a gawking Remus past an inset reading nook and up the staircase where three rooms waited for them, two smaller ones and a spacious master suite. Although there was no furniture, Sirius could see Remus imagining their lives together there -- room to entertain, room to grow, if they wanted. 

“You always said -- I think -- that you had fond memories of growing up in Dover. I thought about, y’know, looking in Kent but… well we’re in East Sussex and I think that’s alright, isn’t it?” 

“It’s more than alright, Sirius, this is… wait, this is my surprise?” Remus asked suddenly, surprised.

“Yes?” Dread settled on Sirius’s shoulders. What if he’d been expecting something else, something grander, something more--

“This is my gift? You got me a house?” Remus asked, the whites showing around his eyes. 

Sirius nodded before a stream of words bubbled from his mouth. “Um, yes, we’re in a little secluded part of Seaford and there aren’t any Muggles around -- there’s a ghost story of something, I don’t know, and the beaches aren’t as good as Dover but we’re safe here and I’ve put up a bunch of wards so the moons are totally covered.” He was rambling, unable to stop, just jabbering along until Remus put his palm over his mouth.

“It’s everything I’ve ever wanted with you,” Remus said softly, eyes overbright with brimming tears. “This is the best gift I’ve ever gotten, Padfoot,” he whispered, voice tight, thready. “Thank you.”

Sirius gathered Remus in his arms and held him tight, resting his chin on his shoulder. “Happy birthday, Moony.”


End file.
